Unter dem Tisch
'Unter dem Tisch '''ist die sechste Folge der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 03.11.2008 in den USA und am 12.12.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Am Tag nachdem Ted von Stella vor dem Altar verlassen wurde, ist er ungewöhnlich fröhlich. Seine Freunde (außer Barney, der glücklich ist, dass Ted nicht verheiratet ist) machen sich Sorgen um ihn und fürchten, dass er seine Gefühle unterdrückt. Innerhalb von zwei Wochen versuchen sie, mit ihm zu reden, jedoch besteht er darauf, dass es ihm gut gehe. Frustriert bitten ihn seine Freunde schließlich, seine Gefühle herauszulassen, allerdings weigert sich Ted. Trotzdem ist er im Besitz einer New-York-Karte, die ihm dabei hilft, Stella aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schließlich gehen sie in ein Restaurant in der "sicheren" Zone, das Lily von einem ihrer Freunde vorgeschlagen wurde. Unglücklicherwiese stellt sich bald heraus, dass diejenige, die Lily das Restaurant empfohlen hatte, Stella ist. Als sie im Restaurant erscheint duckt sich Ted unter den Tisch und kann seine Freunde dazu überreden, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Als sie hören, dass Stella Essen zum Mitnehmen bestellt, beschließt Ted, unter dem Tisch zu warten, bis sie geht. Lily sagt, Ted sollte sich Stella stellen, jedoch meint Ted, dass Lily sich ebenso verhalten würde, wenn "Stinker" in dem Restaurant auftauchen würde. Lily erzählt, dass sie in der neunten Klasse neben einem Jungen namens Michael Finker saß. Als ihr ein Furz entwich, schob sie es auf Michael, der daraufhin den Spitznamen "Stinker" bekam. Jedoch meint Lily, wenn Michael in diesem Restaurant wäre, würde sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Sie will Ted ermutigen, mit Stella zu reden und Barney stimmt ihr zu. Er sagt, er thumb|left|390px|Im Restaurant.hätte schon mit vielen Frauen Sex gehabt und würde sich jeder von ihnen erneut stellen. Als Ted jedoch Becca Delucci erwähnt, wird Barney wütend und ist gezwungen, seine Geschichte zu erzählen: Becca ist eine Frau, die in einer Besserungsanstalt lebt und die Barney manchmal besuchte, um Sex mit ihr zu haben. Bei einem Besuch hatte Barney einmal mit einer anderen Insassin geredet, was zu einem Kampf zwischen ihr und Becca geführt hatte. Seitdem bekommt Barney immer Morddrohungen von Becca. Ted findet, dass jeder jemanden hat, vor dem er sich verstecken wollen würde und bleibt unter dem Tisch. Robin stimmt Ted zu und sagt, wenn ihr Vater in dem Restaurant auftauchen würde, würde sie sich auch verstecken. Ihr Vater hatte sich so sehr einen Sohn gewünscht, dass er einfach die Tatsache ignorierte, dass Robin ein Mädchen ist und sie erzog wie einen Jungen. Ihre Beziehung verschlimmert sich, als Robins Vater sie dabei erwischt, wie sie einen Jungen aus ihrem Hockey-Team küsst. Schließlich zog Robin zu ihrer Mutter. Ted realisiert, dass all seine Freunde von einem Geist aus ihrer Vergangenheit verfolgt werden, allerdings ist es für ihn noch nicht zu spät, seinen Problemen ins Auge zu sehen. Er entscheidet sich, mit Stella zu reden, jedoch muss er herausfinden, dass sie schon gegangen ist. Die Gruppe nimmt sich ein Taxi, um ihr zu folgen, jedoch weigert sich Tethumb|366px|Robin zusammen mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Hockey-Mannschaft.d immernoch wütend zu werden und hat vor, mit Stella einfach nur zu reden. Als Ted jedoch beobachtet, dass Stellas Taxi nicht nach New Jersey geht, sondern zu Tonys Wohnung in Downtown, lässt er doch noch seine wahren Gefühle raus und wird wütend, da Stella nicht zu Ted in die Stadt ziehen wollte, aber für Tony. Seine Freunde feuern ihn an, sagen ihm aber, er solle sich gut überlegen, was er zu ihr sagen will, da er dafür nur eine Chance hat. Ted plant Stella zu sagen, dass sie die falsche Wahl getroffen hat, da Tony sie nur wieder enttäuschen wird. Als Ted jedoch aus dem Taxi austeigt, sieht er Stella zusammen mit Tony und ihrer Tochter Lucy und als er realisiert, dass sie dazu bestimmt waren, eine Familie zu sein. Er findet, dass man, anstatt seinen Ärger runter zu schlucken oder ihn jemand anders in den Hals zu stopfen, seinen Ärger verpuffen lassen sollte, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Schließlich wirft er seine präparierte New-York-Karte weg. Gaststars *Eric Braeden als Robin Scherbatsky Sr. Musik *Intro: Correatown - "All the World (I Tell Myself)" *Outro: Regina Spektor - "Better" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robins Vaterkomplex wurde in der Folge Nur nichts überstürzen erwähnt. *Robins Hockeymannschaft wurde schon in der Folge Nur zwei Monate erwähnt, obwohl sie in der Folge Die Kürbis-Schlampe sagte, sie wäre nie ein Freund von Teamsportarten gewesen. *In der Folge Ich liebe New Jersey hatte sich Stella geweigert nach New York zu ziehen. *Barney bekommt erneut eine Chance auf einen Dreier, jedoch wird der Gürtel aus der Folge Angst vorm Dreirad nicht erwähnt. Anspielungen *Um Ted aufzustacheln, sagt Marshall "''Stella hasst Star Wars. Sie hat dich angelogen. Erforsche deine Gefühle, Ted. Du weißt, dass es wahr ist.". ''Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film ''Das Imperium schlägt zurück. *Barney erwähnt den Film Stand by Me. Fehler *Im Taxi fehlen die Kopfstützen an den Vordersitzen. Dies war auch schon in "Die Kette des Anbrüllens" in Teds Auto der Fall. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden